


Home & Hearth

by rosecake



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/pseuds/rosecake
Summary: Pre-series Reinhard/Kircheis.  Reinhard's life is threatened and Kircheis worries that things are only going to get worse.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingayellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/gifts).



> I was very happy to have the opportunity to write for this fandom! I hope you enjoy your story and have a wonderful Yuletide!

Kircheis struggled to keep his breathing even as he taped the bandage to Reinhard's shoulder. The danger had passed, but he was still wired. He exhaled heavily, but it didn't help much. 

"All done," he said, lightly running his fingers over the cotton to make sure it was properly secured. "How do you feel?" 

"I'm fine. It's probably going to sting worse tomorrow than it does right now," said Reinhard, lightly pressing his fingers to the bandage. Underneath it was a dark, viciously painful looking red burn from where the laser fire had grazed his shoulder. If the shot had hit him a little lower they would have had to find a proper doctor to treat the wound. 

Not all that much lower and Reinhard would be dead. 

"It could easily have been far worse," said Kircheis. There was an edge to his voice that he hadn't intended. He wasn't angry, at least not with Reinhard. But the thought that someone had just tried to murder his love filled Kircheis with a near blinding rage that was difficult to contain, even now that the would-be assassin was dead. 

Reinhard shrugged, and Kircheis caught the slight wince that flashed across his face when the movement jarred his shoulder. "Lucky for me Huber was such a terrible shot, then." 

Huber had been their upperclassman and the Academy. The first son of an older and once prestigious noble family that had fallen into obscurity, he'd had ambitions of returning the family to its former glory, but unfortunately had failed to distinguish himself in any notable manner during his time at the Academy. Like many in his class, he hadn't handled being so clearly outshone by a young underclassman from barely adequate means well. 

Still, it didn't seem likely that a young man of Huber's disposition would have decided to kill the brother of the Kaiser's consort on his own. "I don't think he was acting alone," said Kircheis. 

"No, I suspect he was goaded into it," said Reinhard as he shrugged on a new shirt. Kircheis had already disposed of the old, burnt one. "The old guard was going to make their attempt eventually, so we may as well be grateful it was a clumsy one. It's still to early to start a confrontation, though, especially when we have no proof at all of a conspiracy." 

Kircheis frowned. He wasn't happy with Reinhard's conclusion — he wanted to root out any noble who had ever encouraged Huber and make sure they were silenced for good — but they'd discussed it already, and Reinhard was right. Huber had gotten his two shots off, only one of which had hit the target, and then Kircheis had caught up to him. His body was currently at the bottom of a ravine with a snapped neck, quite a ways down from the edge of a trail that could be quite treacherous in the cold and icy weather they were currently suffering. Huber had waited until most of the student body had left for the winter break to make his attempt, and the deserted grounds had ended up benefitting Kircheis and Reinhard as well. The military police would likely accept that it had been an accident without much investigation. If he had indeed had co-conspirators, they'd likely be just as happy that he was dead after his failure, and so there would be no fuss from that quarter either. 

"I know," said Kircheis. "But somebody tried to kill you. I don't like to just leave it at that." 

"It wasn't the first time I've been targeted, and given our plans, it certainly won't be the last," said Reinhard. He reached out to stroke Kircheis's hair. It was a calming gesture, it always had been, and Kircheis relaxed into the touch despite himself. "Don't worry yourself. We'll be the ones left standing in the end." 

"You're still in danger," said Kircheis. Reinhard was right, though. He was always in danger, and it was going to get far worse before it got better. 

Reinhard smiled at him. "Well, that's what I have you for, isn't it?" he said, gently drawing his fingers down along the line of Kircheis's jaw before moving away to pull on his overcoat. "Come along now. I don't want to miss the last transport." 

"Should we tell Annerose?" asked Kircheis as they walked out into the winter evening. "If there's a larger conspiracy at play here, she may be in danger as well." 

Reinhard stopped suddenly in the snow, his body rigid. The nonchalant attitude he took to his own safety evaporated when he sensed insult or threat to his sister. Well, good, now maybe he would better understand how Kircheis felt. Maybe Kircheis _was_ angry with him after all, angry with him for taking such a cavalier approach to his own mortality. 

It took a moment, but eventually Reinhard exhaled heavily through his teeth and started walking again. "None of her enemies would be so bold as to go after her in Neue Sannsouci," he said. "She's safe. I don't want her worrying over nothing, so we'll keep this to ourselves."

\----------

They did not arrive at Annerose's apartments in Neue Sannsouci until late, well past time for dinner, but she'd put together an elaborate tea service for them instead. The change that came over Reinhard as he crossed the threshold into her home was immediate. It's not that he was never happy away from his sister, or that he lost the intensity of his drive when he was around her. He just seemed more open. Almost at peace with himself.

Kircheis felt his own tension leaving him as well. It was difficult to remain upset in the warmth of Annerose's house, eating cookies she had made for them herself, that same ones she'd been making them for years. 

"How are things at the Academy?" asked Annabelle. She looked slightly concerned as she asked it, but it was difficult to tell. She had always been good at covering up her feelings. 

"Very well," said Reinhard. He talked about his grades, the freshmen he was mentoring, and the survival training they'd be put through once they got back from break. He was quite convincing, and if Kircheis hadn't been present for it, he'd have a very hard time believing he'd been shot at less than a day earlier. 

Annerose smiled, and seemed well convinced, but later she held Kircheis back as Reinhard went to clean up for the evening. "I'm sorry to ask, but would you mind helping me with the dishes while he's in the shower?" 

"Of course," he said. Given her status, she could have had as many servants as she desired to clean up after her, but she was a woman who valued her privacy above indulgence. There were enough people watching her every move at Court without additional eyes on her in her own home. Kircheis preferred it that way as well, and so did Reinhard. And it wasn't as if Kircheis would ever begrudge any reason to spend time with her. 

"Is he really doing all right?" she asked. 

"Of course he is," said Kircheis, handing her a rinsed cup to dry. He forced a smile, and hoped it was a convincing one. He didn't wish to upset her any more than Reinhard did, but still, he disliked keeping things from her. "He's at the top of his class by a wide margin, and you should see how popular he is, especially with the freshmen. Some of them behave as if he's movie idol. Although with all the time you spend at Court, surely talk of his success must have reached you from far less biased sources than me." 

"I have indeed heard that he is popular with his peers, and even looked up to by the lowerclassmen," said Annerose. "But what about the upperclassmen? And the faculty?" 

Kircheis sighed. Annerose was a quiet woman, and exceptionally mild-mannered, and as a result it was easy to forget how perceptive she could be. "Some of them may resent him," he admitted. "But nobody who's met him can deny his brilliance, no matter what their prejudices." 

Annerose nodded, but the tension in her face remained. Kircheis set down the cup he was cleaning so that he take her hands in his. 

"Annerose, I promise you are worrying over nothing," he said. "Reinhard's the star of the Academy, and he'll only do even better for himself once he's graduated. Who cares if some of the old guard resent him? Their sons adore him, and they're the ones who matter going forward. Besides, I will be there with him every step of the way, and you know I would never let anything happen to him." 

Annerose took a deep breath, and when she exhaled all the tension left her body with the air. She smiled up at him. "You're right, Kircheis. Of course you are," she said. "I should never have worried when I know he has you to look after him."

\----------

Reinhard had finished with his shower by the time Kircheis came to the room. "Your turn," said Reinhard, as he fussed with a fresh bandage for his shoulder. The burn mark looked no better than it had the last time Kircheis had seen it, but then again, it was unreasonable of him to expect it to be healed in a day.

"Here, give me that," said Kircheis, taking the bandage. Reinhard sat still and obedient as Kircheis fixed it for him. 

"How was Annerose?" he asked. 

"She was fine," said Kircheis. He ran a hand through Reinhard's hair, still damp from his shower. "She's not the sibling I worry about." 

Reinhard took hold of Kircheis's hand and pulled it down, kissing him on the wrist. "I should apologize," said Reinhard, not sounding even remotely apologetic, "because I sometimes think I enjoy it a little too much when you worry over me." 

"Of course you do," said Kircheis. He couldn't even find it in himself to be annoyed. 

He showered quickly — it had been a long day, most of it spent out in the cold, and he was tired and eager for the warmth of bed. Reinhard was already in the bed by the time he'd dried off, and Kircheis slipped under the covers to press against him. 

"Do you ever wish we could stay like this forever?" asked Kircheis, his face pressed to the back of Reinhard's head. "Just stay in your sister's apartments for the rest of our lives, and ignore everything else?" It's a lovely dream, even though he knows it would never work out in real life. Reinhard was not made for obscurity. 

"Not exactly," says Reinhard, his voice thick. He was half asleep already. "But I understand what you mean. I do enjoy it here, away from the madness, if only for a few days." 

Only a few days, thought Kircheis as he drifted off into sleep. But that would be more than enough.


End file.
